


Waiting for Elia

by CrazyEd



Series: The Summer That Never Ends [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd
Summary: Just a small scene of a young Elia and Ashara sitting by the side of the pool at the Water Gardens.A standalone story.





	Waiting for Elia

"It's hot. You should go play with the other children. I'll be fine by myself for an hour or two, I promise."

Ashara frowned momentarily at being called a child; she was, after all, only three years younger than Elia herself. She kicked her foot in the pool before them, splashing the cold water around. "I prefer it here, with you," she said to Elia with a smile, putting her hand on that of the older girl next to her. "Besides, I was brought here to the Water Gardens to be your lady-in-waiting. I'm supposed to wait for you." Ashara paused, thinking over her choice of words. "On you?" She waved her other hand and laughed again. "It matters not, I suppose."

"No, it doesn't," Elia agreed, "because I don't need constant waiting for _or_  on." She smiled kindly at the younger girl. "You're only supposed to be my companion, not my slave. Go, play. I'll be right here when you're done."

"If I'm not your slave," Ashara said firmly, "then that means you can't command me to go play." She crossed her arms and smirked smugly at Elia. Elia covered her mouth with her hand and laughed daintily.

"You're too clever for your own good sometimes," she said between giggles.

"Why is it," Ashara began as she leaned in closer to Elia's face and smirked even harder, "that 'sometimes' only seems to mean 'after I've outwitted you'?"

"That's not true."

"'After I've outwitted Oberyn' doesn't count." Ashara giggled at cute look of vexation on Elia's face. "Did I guess right?" She leaned in even closer. "Did I truly?"

"... Maybe," Elia admitted reluctantly. "Like I said, too clever for your own good."

"My own good, or yours?" retorted Ashara.

"Yours," Elia said with a grin. Quicker than Ashara would have expected she could move, Elia closed the gap between their lips. Surprised by the sudden kiss, Ashara reflexively pulled away, and immediately regretted it.

She looked away from her lady, to better hide her blush, and said, "N-No fair." Ashara wondered if that all just a trap to lure her in close enough to be kissed and felt extremely foolish at the thought. It was entirely possible; there was nothing Elia loved more than allowing Ashara to forget that she actually was the more clever of the two of them rather than Ashara.

Elia leaned around Ashara to get a better look at her face and asked, "What's not fair?" She wrapped a slender arm around Ashara's shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug. Even in the Dornish heat, the touch of the princess's skin was cool and refreshing to Ashara. "You should've just gone to play when I gave you the chance," Elia said playfully.

Ashara leaned her head onto Elia's shoulder in absolute silence. _'It's no fair that kiss didn't mean to you what it meant to me.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Well that ended a bit unexpectantly for something I wrote, but at least you can take solace in the fact that they do end up together by the time of the tourney at Harrenhal in my alternate history series.


End file.
